Little trip to heaven
by UnopuntoCinco
Summary: Un simple drama acerca de Rito, Lala y Momo y todo aquellos incidentes a su alrededor.
1. Prelude to a Kiss

Mi primer fanfic, tal vez haya demasiada narración para su gusto.

No, no me pertenece To-Love Ru.

**Prólogo.**

Rito Yuuki despertaba, el frío se colaba desde algún pequeño hueco en algún lado de su habitación, sus ojos pesaban y tenía una sensación de fastidio, sabía que Momo estaba en su cama, lo sabía, la podía percibir, ahora en verdad no le importaba; era la primera vez que no se había molestado porque estuviese ella allí, no tenía la cabeza para molestarse, pensaba en lo aburrida que se había vuelto su vida últimamente, todos aquellos problemas ocasionados por su prometida ya lo habían fastidiado, el tono monótono en la voz de Konjiki no Yami le colmaba la paciencia últimamente, detestaba que le llamasen pervertido, Nana le frustraba, sentía una monotonía invadiendo su vida, ni el jugar videojuegos ni cuidar sus amadas plantas llenaban algún hueco en sus ser, pensando en eso veía el techo de su habitación, se sentó en su cama, aún era temprano, no parecía haber nadie despierto, sólo él y su conciencia, suspiró de una manera un poco depresiva y prosiguió a despertar a Momo, la miraba profundamente, en verdad era bella, así, mientras sacudía su brazo suavemente y murmuraba su nombre comenzaba a decirse a sí mismo que **"en verdad es algo agradable que ella esté allí"**.

Momo habría poco a poco sus ojos y al despertar vio a Rito allí, solamente viéndola fijamente, con una mirada fría, no estaba aquel rubor que tanto le gustaba de él, solamente una mirada de decaimiento que trataba de decir "carajo, me siento mal", se sentó y estuvieron en silencio un rato, viéndose uno a otro, había una especie de tensión, Momo no había insinuado nada lascivo, y Rito no se había exaltado ni ruborizado, era una especie de escena que nunca habían visto antes, Momo contempló como el cabello de su amado Rito había crecido mucho casi cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y como comenzaban a aparecer los primeros vestigios de vello facial mientras que Yuuki veía el tierno rostro de momo, su cabello brillante y sus pequeños pechos apenas cubiertos por una camisa desabotonada que obviamente era de él, veía y examinaba su clara y suave piel iluminada por los rayos del Sol matutino, sí, era hermosa, apenas lo percibía.

Antes de que Momo se atreviese a decir alguna palabra, una lágrima que pasaba a través de la mejilla de Yuuki le perturbó, sabía que había algo raro en él desde que se despertó, se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, sentía un su corazón latir rápidamente, su olor, su cabello suave y despeinado, su esencia, lo que Rito sentía era sólo placer, placer de que alguien supiese que por lo menos no se sentía bien. La princesa adivinó que ya había terminado, había algo en la confianza hacia ella por parte de Rito, algo que le dio valor, lo volteó a ver a los ojos y le dijo "No sé qué te cause sufrimiento, pero aquí estoy, aquí estaré siempre, te amo, Rito-san". Esto produjo a Yuuki un sentimiento extraño, su corazón golpeaba su pecho, y su respiración se hizo pesada, le tomó de las manos y, en un acto seguido, le besó como si fuesen amantes que no se veían desde hace cinco años…

Fin del prólogo.

Okay, soy algo nuevo en esto de los fanfic's así que no sé si siga con esta historia, como sea, si me dicen que les gusta continuaré, algo se me ocurrirá.

UnopuntoCinco se va.


	2. Pushit

No esperaré reviews, tengo varias ideas en la cabeza como para olvidarles.

Sigue sin pertenecerme To-Love Ru... Aún.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Rito salió de su habitación lentamente, dejando a una desconcertada Momo en su cama, caminó hacia la cocina, preparó un tazón de cereal con leche fría y lo comía lentamente como un autómata que no puede pensar en nada más, su mirada parecía seria, analítica, al terminar fue lentamente a lavar su tazón, subió otra vez lentamente por las escaleras, regresó a su cuarto, Momo seguía allí, ahora estaba acostada en su cama viendo al techo, tal vez pensando en lo que había pasado, tal vez estaba sorprendida, tal vez estaba feliz, cuando iba a articular una frase, Yuuki la interrumpió...

-Momo- Dijo secamente, mientras seleccionaba alguna playera -¿Quieres venir conmigo?-

-¿Eh?- Balbuceó la pelirrosa -¿A dónde, Rito-san?-

-Mira- Respondió Rito mostrándole una pequeña hoja en la que había escrito algunas actividades.

En ella había escrito apresuradamente lo siguiente: "Comprar una bolsa de café, Comprar algún disco, Ir a ver a Saruyama..." y demás actividades.

Momo lo volteó a ver mientras el buscaba sus zapatos y una chamarra, lo contempló un segundo antes de preguntarle.

-¿Me estás invitando a que pase el día contigo?-

-Eso parece- dijo Rito en un tono entre sarcástico y sincero -¿Quieres?

-Eh, sí, pero... mmm, ¿cómo decirlo? me parece raro que tú me invites a mí- Dijo confundida

-Verás, Momo- dijo Rito antes de hacer una pequeña pausa y suspirar

-Últimamente he sentido que mi vida... mi rutina, es algo monótona, por eso, he decidido que hay que cambiar algo en ella, hacerla diferente, no más emocionante o algo así, sólo diferente, por eso quiero invitarte a pasar el día, conmigo, te he comenzado a ver con otros ojos en los últimos días, me pareces más, eh- aquí hubo una pausa mientras Yuuki buscaba la palabra adecuada.

-Más apreciable, quiero conocerte un poco mejor, aquí, es esta casa vivimos seis personas y no hay mucho espacio ni tiempo para la intimidad, por eso-

Momo comenzaba a ponerse roja, su corazón quería salir de su pecho y mientras Rito decía todo eso tuvo extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo.

-Ahora, voy a tomar un baño, vestirme, y, si quieres venir conmigo espero que estés lista en media hora, okay?-

-Sí, Rito-san, me encantaría- dijo Momo con una voz dulce y alegre.

* * *

Mientras Rito tomaba su baño, y el vapor envolvía todo a su alrededor cantaba suavemente "Sgt. Pepper's lonely, Sgt. Pepper's lonely,  
Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band..." una sensación de felicidad invadía su ser, se sentía impaciente, y comenzaba sentirse un poco mejor con él mismo, de pronto escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, y vio entrar a Momo, quien completamente desnuda iba caminando hacia él.

Se enfocaba en sus ojos, púrpuras, en su cabello relativamente corto que caía suavemente hasta sus hombros, pero aún así no podía evitar ver sus pechos, suaves, limpios, tersos, de buen tamaño porque él sabía que caben perfectamente en sus manos, luego están sus pezones: rosas, sensibles, hermosos, por último bajó la vista y vio su vientre claro y delgado, entonces su corazón latía más fuerte y comenzó a bombear sangre a lugares sensibles...

-Momo ¿qué carajos haces aquí?- Dijo rito tratando de esconder su "accidente"

-Nada, sólo vine a hacerte compañía.- Contestó mientras entraba a la bañera con aquel joven de cabellos naranjas.

Rito obviamente estaba excitado, pero como todo adolescente tuvo miedo, siempre está el miedo a lo desconocido, pero era tarde ella ya había entrado, estaba frente a él, seguro que era un espacio pequeño para que tuvieran un poco de espacio personal, estaban demasiado cerca uno del otro, si él tratase de irse obviamente Momo alcanzaría a ver su incidente, era una situación perdida, su corazón estaba taladrando su camino afuera de su pecho, y no podía decir una sola palabra, ella se abalanzó sobre él, y pegó sus suaves pechos en sus pectorales, inclinó su boca hacia su cuello y comenzó a besarle, esto era algo nuevo para Rito, se sentía bien pero de alguna manera era incómodo, pronto ella colocó su mano en su miembro el cual estaba caliente y duro, y una y otra vez movía su mano rudamente pero sin lastimarle, sabía lo que hacía y sabía cómo hacerlo, lo único que Rito pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar, y disfrutar del momento porque sabía que no había vuelta atrás, comenzaba a sentir el final y entonces en un flashazo, la hermosa cara de Momo quedó cubierta aquel blanco y pegajoso líquido, ella sonreía y él sólo podía verla de una manera apenada, no pensó en hacer eso sólo sucedió, no tuvo tiempo ni de saber qué iba a pasar.

Momo pasa su lengua alrededor de su boca limpiando un poco de aquella sustancia para poder hablar bien, sonríe y se lava la cara.

-Oh, fu fu, parece que habías "almacenado" demasiado- Dijo en un tono entre lascivo y burlón.

-...Eh, no sé que decir- dijo Rito quién seguía allí tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. -Es difícil "descargar" de vez en cuando si vivo en una casa llena de mujeres, ugh.. Gracias, Momo- Dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco más.

Momo, quien terminaba de lavarse, lo volteó a ver y dijo -No te preocupes, no es que me gustes sólo por tu personalidad, claro que se lleva la mayor parte, pero también está el "factor viril"- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía del baño.

-Eh, por cierto, nos vamos en veinte minutos, Rito-san.-

-Oh... Okay.- Comentó Rito antes de cerrar sus ojos y recapitular esa mañana tan fuera de lo común.

Fin del Capítulo #1, Muchachos.

UnopuntoCinco Fuera.


	3. Something About Us

**No me pertenece To-Love Ru (pero pronto lo hará).**

* * *

**Capítulo tres.**

* * *

Rito sale del baño, camina hacia su cuarto, se viste, unos jeans azules y una playera con un estampado de "Nirvana" en ella, y una chaqueta azul oscuro, parece un adolescente cualquiera, y lo es, baja hacia aquél pasillo entre la puerta principal y las escaleras mientras se pone sus zapatos de lona negros y se queda esperando por Momo, ya comenzaba a divagar entre pensamientos sin sentido cuando escuchó el ligero caminar de la pelirrosa acercándose, un vestido floreado estilizaba su ya grandiosa figura, la hacían ver delicada, frágil, allí Rito recordó su título de princesa, en verdad Momo es una princesa, y no una cualquiera, la princesa de Deviluke, el imperio más importante, más grande, más poderoso, y al darse cuenta de esto su mente viajó por todo lo que parecía haber estado ignorando durante más de una año: él era el candidato más próximo al sucesor de un trono por lo tanto se convertiría en un rey, pero sus pensamientos se vieron turbados cuando Momo se acercó a el le puso una mano en el pecho y le preguntó con un tono romántico "entonces, ¿a dónde vamos, Rito-san?".

-Vamos a divertirnos... Momo-hime.-

-¿Hime?-

-Sí, eres una princesa después de todo ¿No?-

-Sí, pero no hay necesidad de llamarme así- Dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y empujaba sus pechos hacia él.

-Mmmm, me parecía un poco romántico...- Dijo Yuuki un poco sonrojado.

-Nopi, tampoco me gusta el sufijo "sama"- dijo tratando de ignorar la palabra "romántico" a pesar de que le hubiese sorprendido y alegrado.

Mientras caminaban lentamente durante el vecindario como si fuesen una pareja hablaban de cosas irrelevantes, se veían bien juntos, aún era temprano y el frío aún se sentía.

**Casa de los Yuuki y compañía.**

* * *

-Mmmm, Mikan, ¿has visto a Rito?-

-Supongo que está en su cuarto, Lala-san, ¿ya revisaste allí?-

-No, pero no quería esforzarme en buscarlo, así que te pregunté- Respondió Lala en un tono muy alegre.

...

-Nope, no está allí, ¿estará en el baño?-

-No, acabo de venir de allí-

-Ane-ue ¿has visto a Momo?, parece que anda con el idiota de Rito haciendo cosas indebidas-

-No, Nana, no hay nadie en el cuarto de Rito-

-Ooh, tal vez escaparon como un par de amantes incomprendidos- Agregó Mikan en un tono sarcástico.

-Mmm ¿incomprendidos?- Dijo Lala con un toque de confusión -¡Yo comprendería el amor de Rito y Momo!- Dijo alegremente.

Mientras las otras dos quedaban atónitas por tal declaración, Lala salía felizmente gritando y llamando a su amado Rito.

-Errr, tal vez necesite a Kun Kun trace-Kun- (el perro robot con quien buscaba a Rito).

Entonces solamente presionando un botón en su D-Dial apareció detrás de un destello de luz aquel perro robot a quien aparte de buscar a Rito le gustaba buscar panties, toda una escena salida de un manga de una comedia romántica.

Volaba mirando hacia abajo siguiendo con la vista aquél autómata, entonces alcanzó a ver a Rito entrando a una tienda de discos justo detrás de Momo, le dijo al Kun Kun trace-Kun que parase y lo devolvió a donde pertenecía, ella vestía una falda floreada, una blusa color naranja y llevaba el cabello amarrado en dos coletas apenas hechas, y cubría sus piernas del frío con sus ya clásicas medias negras, fue corriendo hacia Rito y lo abrazó por la espalda, ante esta escena un peatón cualquiera sin relevancia en la historia quien pasaba por allí alcanzó a divisar los panties de Lala, y no sólo eso, alcanzó a admirar sus nalgas firmes, sus piernas torneadas y aquel trasero bien formado que de seguro (en sus pensamientos) era un manjar cada noche para aquél idiota a quien abrazaba tan amorosamente, sí, nuestro extra era un adolescente de 17 años quién llevaba una camisa de franela roja encima de una camiseta con un delfín en ella y cabello rubio hasta los hombros, malgastado y grasoso, unos jeans azules rotos, barba apenas saliendo y un cigarrillo en la mano, la mirada taciturna y ojos azules, delgado y encorvado, mientras susurraba "nirvana, nirvana..." y trataba de recordar la imagen del trasero de aquella pelirrosa, entonces se alejó de la escena y se sintió feliz por un momento, aquella fémina era verdaderamente hermosa.

De vuelta en la escena Rito sentía los pechos de Lala apretando su espalda, su aroma a juventud, y por un momento se sintió aún más enamorado de Lala.

-Eh, Lala, la gente nos mira- Dijo nerviosamente, Momo contemplaba asombrada, Rito no se inmutaba ni se exasperaba como siempre.

-Oh, sí, venía a darte algo, Rito- Dijo Lala con una sonrisa en la cara y un poco sonrojada. -Pero mejor esperaré a que termines lo que vengas a hacer-

-Onee-sama, qué bien que has venido- Dijo Momo -No sé qué haría si Rito-san tratase de hacer algo per-ver-ti-do.- dijo en un tono burlón.

-Yo sé bien qué harías, Momo- contestó Lala sarcásticamente.

Al salir de la tienda Yuuki llevaba con él "Kind Of Blue" de Miles Davis y "Bird and Diz" de Charlie Parker & Dizzie Gillespie, Lala preguntó que qué tipo de música era esa, que si era como la que hacía "Run-chan" a lo que Rito sólo respondió que era diferente, para no decir que "era mucho mejor".

Llegaron a una cafetería donde Rito planeaba comprar una bolsa de café, pero Lala insistió que quería un Latte, entonces mientras los tres tomaban un café y hablaban de cosas cotidianas, Lala se acercó a yuuki, lo tomó de la playera lo jaló hacia ella y le besó por primera vez, Rito estaba atónito, Momo también pero en el fondo sentía felicidad: el plan harem avanzaba, Rito devolvió el beso, la música se hacía más presente, era "Something About Us" de Daft Punk, comenzaba a llover, y ambos estaban concentrados en el otro, y cuando necesitaron tomar aire, se miraron muy fijamente, se examinaban el uno al otro, Lala tomó su mano, la acercó a su pecho y Yuuki pudo sentir su corazón latir fuertemente... "Te amo mucho, Rito" fue lo que escuchó...

Una figura de mujer pasaba a un lado, y Momo apenas alcanzó a ver su cabello púrpura y corto.

* * *

Aquí acaba la tercera parte, fue pura improvisación, nada planeado.

UnoPuntoCinco se larga a ver porno.


	4. Contact

Huh, aquí la parte cuatro, como ya he dicho, todo es una completa inspiración.

No me pertenece To-Love Ru (y den gracias de que no me pertenece porque si fuese así ya lo habría mandado al carajo).

* * *

Después de aquella declaración de parte de Lala, Rito se sonrojó y siguió bebiendo un poco de su café, la miraba de reojo, y agachaba su cabeza, se sentía extraño, tenía una sensación en el estómago que sentía en sus intentos fallidos de declararse a "Haruna-chan", y con una sonrisa como de niño al que felicitan por un buen dibujo respondió

"Yo también te amo, Lala, antes, la verdad estaba un poco confundido... pero, aun así, tu alegría, tu optimismo, las extrañas situaciones en las que me metes y metes a los demás, no sé... la verdad no sé si pueda encontrar a alguien como tú en algún otro lugar, y la verdad no lo quiero saber".

Al decir esto, Yuuki se sentía diferente, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir, pero se sentía alegre, era en lo único que podía pensar.

Salieron del café e iban camino a su casa, los tres iban platicando, algún chiste por acá, unas insinuaciones sexuales hacia rito de parte de Momo por acá, sí todo era normal, doblando en una esquina junto a lo que parecía una librería, Rito alcanzó a ver unas caras conocidas, les dijo a Momo y Lala que se adelantasen y que ella les vería en la casa luego, ni siquiera preguntaron el porqué de la decisión de Rito y siguieron caminando, el día seguía frío y entró a aquella librería, había silencio, vio a su alrededor, habían demasiados libros, resultaba que allí se podía leer gratis por una mínima cuota y que también vendían libros usados, allí veía a Konjiki no Yami, o Yami simplemente, ella estaba sentada en un rincón leyendo un libro de volumen considerable, no alcanzaba a comprender el título porque no estaba en japonés, seguramente era inglés pensó él, pero de alguna manera le sorprendió que Yami pueda hablar e incluso leer otros idiomas aparte del japonés, se acercó a ella con un poco de precaución porque nunca sabía exactamente su reacción, sentía el aroma a papel viejo característico del estudio donde su padre trabaja, la saludó y le preguntó que qué estaba leyendo a lo cual ella respondió sin apartar la vista del libro.

-Literatura americana.-

-Oh, inglés, cierto...-

-No, hispanoamericana-

-Oh, de eso no nos enseñan mucho en la clase de literatura ¿no?-

-No, no lo hacen-

Rito sentía que su estancia allí le incomodaba a Yami.

-Pero, exactamente ¿cuál es el libro? tengo curiosidad.-

-Cien Años de Soledad por Gabriel García Márquez- Respondió Yami completamente en español.

-¿Eh? No comprendí una sola palabra.-

-_Hyakunen no Kodoku_- Respondió ahora traduciendo el nombre de la novela.

-Oh, ya veo, pero ¿cómo aprendiste tan rápido aquél idioma?-

-¿Piensas que la tierra es el único planeta con tal cantidad de lenguajes? Tu cosmovisión es aún muy reducida Yuuki Rito, soy una asesina, me pagan por matar, y para hacer bien mi trabajo debo hacer varias cosas, entre ellas, aprender diversos idiomas para, otra vez, hacer bien mi trabajo, pero, más importante ¿Qué haces aquí Yuuki Rito? ¿Vienes a qué termine con tu vida? ¿A hacer algo pervertido? Responde por favor.- dijo dejando el libro a un lado.

-Je, no, yo sólo vi que estabas aquí sentada, sola, leyendo, así que quise venir a saludarte, ya que te considero una amiga- Respondió un poco nervioso.

-Oh, ya veo, agarra un libro y lee algo entonces, yo te invito, no me molestes mientras leo, por favor.-

No es que Yuuki guste de leer exactamente, lo que más leía eran mangas, entre ellos los de Urasawa, pero parecía una buena idea, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Tomó un volumen de Monster, se veía interesante, pero algo lo distrajo de su lectura recién empezada, era otro personaje, la otra cara que había reconocido en aquella librería, era aquel joven de cabello alborotado que le había salvado del director cuando se había vuelto una chica, sí, Yuu Kotegawa, el hermano de aquella joven malhumorada y de moral perfecta.

-Hey! Yuuki ¿Qué haces aquí? No pareces del tipo que guste de los libros.- Comentó sarcásticamente mientras le palmeaba el hombro, emanaba un aire de juventud, de madurez, de frescura, debería ser el chico popular de la escuela, el cabello alborotado, su cuerpo delgado, los jeans azules de mezclilla, y aquel collar en el cuello, sí, definitivamente era lo opuesto a Yui, pero le agradaba.

-Oh, no, sólo vine a sa...-

-¡Hey!- Interrumpió Yuu -Ella es la que te quiere asesinar ¿no?-

-Sí, lo soy ¿Alguna objeción, Kotegawa Yuu?- Respondió Yami fríamente.

-No, sólo que...- No tenía nada que decirle, ni tenía como, sólo calló y siguió con Rito.

-Como sea, Yuuki, andaba buscando un libro de un tal William Blake, me dijeron que es un buen poeta, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Oh, nada, sólo vine a saludar a Yami.-

-Mmm- Respondió como tratando de expresar duda sin decirlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues, eh, hay una especie de "fiesta" en casa de un amigo mío, y pues, quería que fuesen, no es gran cosa, sólo va a haber música, comida basura, café, y cosas así, es algo muy relajado ¿Quieren venir? La gente que estará allí es buena, estoy seguro que les agradarán.- Propuso Yuu con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Eh, suena bien, pero no sé si Yami quiera ir.- Dijo Rito dudosamente, en el fondo esperaba que Yami estuviese de acuerdo, si bien Mikan era muy buena amiga de ella él no lo era y por alguna razón quería serlo, no por orgullo, pero siendo una persona constante en su círculo social no podía sólo espantarse cada que la encontrase.

-Mmm- Yami sólo pensaba en cómo García Márquez era un escritor "ecchi" pero aun así buen escritor, le gustaban los personajes, la constante referencia al incesto más que molestarle le fascinaba, trataba de imaginar cómo éste mundo en aquella parte del mundo, pensaba en la variedad de gente y costumbres que una misma especie tenía, eso le gustaba.

-Supongo que sí- Dijo dejando el libro en un lugar que sólo ella conoce para llegar al día siguiente y que nadie lo hubiese tomado, aunque incluso si alguien lo encontrase no lo leería, ni siquiera podría.

-Oki doki, sólo déjenme buscar a aquel autor-

-William Blake se encuentra en la sección de poesía, específicamente en la sección de romanticismo europeo.- Sugirió Yami.

Yuu comenzó a buscar y se alejó de la pareja.

-Eres inteligente, Yami- Dijo Rito sonriente.

-¿Eh? No, no confundas conocimiento con inteligencia, hay gente inteligente que puede no saber muchísimas cosas, y gente que sabe muchas cosas y no es precisamente inteligente, la inteligencia consta de poder aprender conceptos, relacionarlos, analizarlos, hacerles una autopsia, ponerlos boca abajo, deshacerlos y armarlos desde cero, la princesa Lala es inteligente, sus inventos, cuando no funcionan los desarma, los repara una y otra vez, ella no tiene un manual dónde diga qué pieza falta, qué circuito está mal colocado, ella inventa todo un mundo, eso me sorprende, yo sólo puedo recordar quién es Aureliano Segundo.-

Yuuki comenzaba a confundirse, si aquél discurso no era una muestra de inteligencia no sabía qué lo fuese, ni él tenía tan definido el concepto "inteligencia" pero algo le preocupaba, sabía desde aquél momento, que, por lo menos Yami era más inteligente que él.

-Okey, estamos listos-. Dijo Yuu.

Salieron, Yami iba del lado interno de la acera, Rito en el medio y Yuu en el otro extremo, Rito y Yuu platicaban acerca de lo que les gustaba de la escuela, luego pasaron al tema de las caricaturas modernas en el cuál estuvieron que ahora hay "pura porquería", Yami iba callada pero escuchaba atentamente, reflexionaba en cómo podían ser tan cordiales uno con otro, a ella le tomó mucho tiempo acercarse a Mikan, pero aquellos dos muestran un gran entendimiento mutuo.

Quería conocer más acerca de Rito, no lo consideraba una mala persona, sino alguien torpe y tonto en ocasiones, pero también demostraba valentía y que se podía confiar en él, se acercó a él, le miró de reojo, y le tomó la mano.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo en una semana, gracias por las Reviews.

UnopuntoCinco fuera.


	5. Mexican Seafood

Capítulo** cuatro. No me pertenece TLR (Hasemi, Yabuki, por fa, regálemelo).**

** Disculpen el retraso, pero las reviews me dan juerzas, hagan parillo, si leen y por lo menos les pareció decente, escriban una review no importa si es buena o mala, para eso estoy. Gracias.**

* * *

Yami tomó el brazo del joven Yuuki, le jaló hacia donde estaba ella, extendió sus alas y salió volando de allí con el adolescente en sus brazos confundido y temeroso, ella sabía que era de mala educación hacer eso, irse sin avisar después de haber aceptado una invitación de buena fe, después se disculparía, pero necesitaba saber algo.

Yuu, al ver que se iban, recibió una llamada que le decía que "ya tenía la hierba" que lo iba a ver en "donde siempre". Entonces se alivió de que se hubiesen ido, sacó un cigarro, lo prendió, se detuvo en un bar y disfrutó del jazz.

Yuuki sólo pensaba en que Yami olía bien, pero el que le hay tomado y prácticamente secuestrado no le agradaba para nada, tal vez le fuese a matar, siempre le había temido, aquellos ojos rojos, su cabellos excesivamente largo, la fama de asesina intergaláctica na parecía ser por nada, se veía peligrosa, aquél traje de cuero un poco sugerente pero agresivo visualmente, su manera de hablar aunque fuese elegante y refinada de alguna manera le parecía seca y sin emoción, una especie de Drácula sin emociones, no le veía de mal manera, pero era como un padre malhumorado: temible, pero respetable.

El vuelo no fue muy largo, por mucho cinco minutos, pero al joven le pareció una hora, no hablaron durante el trayecto, Yuuki por no poder y Yami por no querer.

Llegaron a una parte de la ciudad que Rito no solía frecuentar, era un barrio que frecuentaban extranjeros de varios lugares, mayoritariamente Coreanos y Chinos, pero también habían occidentales y europeos, minorías latinas prosperaban en negocios tanto de comida típica como de comida latina.

Yami le dio un seco "ven", Rito caminó obedientemente, le guió hasta un restaurante llamado "Chan-Chan" que se especializaba en comida de toda américa latina, era caro, al entrar le explicaron que no tenía nada que ver con el sufijo "chan", sino con la canción del "Buenavista Social Club" llamado de esa manera, pasaba y resultaba que la rubia solía frecuentar ese lugar para practicar su español y poder leer más. Habían estudiantes, ancianos ya retirados que pasaban sus últimos años en el tranquilo pueblo, Yami pidió una mesa para dos, era la primera que había ido a allí acompañada, pidió una orden de empanadas de pescado con agua de jamaica, le dijo a Rito que ella invitaba, como no supo qué pedir, ella le recomendó el caldo de mariscos y agua de jamaica también.

Comenzó con una pregunta.

-¿Te gusta la comida?-

-Sí, es un poco... extraña, pero es buena.- Dijo mientras batallaba con una jaiba.

-Bueno- Realmente Yami no tenía la intención de preguntar eso. -¿Me consideras una amiga?-

-Sí- dijo sin dudar -Eres amiga de mi hermana, por supuesto que te considero mi amiga, pero no sólo eso, me has salvado la vida más de una vez y me has ayudado. Si.. Si eso no es un amigo, no sé que lo sea.- Agregó con una sonrisa.

-Supongo, que, de cierta manera... eh... eh.., eso significa mucho para mí, siempre he dicho que te iba a matar, pero eso es sólo una fachada, además, es divertido ver cómo te asustas dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me agradas, Yami- Dijo mientras jugaba con su caldo, el olor a especias se esparcía por la mesa, un poco de comino, cilantro, perejil, ajo, pimienta negra molida, el olor era fuerte, el sabor también, el chile le daba poder.

-Tú también, pero no me agradan tus caídas- dijo en un tono juguetón- Es en serio- Sentenció en un tono más serio.

-Ya veo, trataré de no hacerlo más, si me aceptas un regalo cuando regresemos a mi casa.-

* * *

Siguieron platicando, ella le contaba de las cualidades narrativas de García Marquez y él le contaba de el nuevo disco de jazz que había conseguido por petición de su papá, de cómo le gustaba ayudarle a entintar, y de cómo había visto a un personaje que se parecía mucho a ella en "Black Cat" de Kentaro Yabuki, ella le dijo de cómo Urasawa le parecía un muy buen escritor y de cómo le comparaba con Grant Morrison y Warren Ellis en sus argumentos tan extravagantes cada cuál en su medio, así pasó el tiempo, pidieron el postre: rollo de guayaba mexicano y café de olla en tazas de barro.

La música sonaba, era "contrabando y traición" de Los Tigres del Norte, mientras que a otros clientes les llevaba recuerdos de aquellos viejos tiempos, Yuuki le escuchaba con atención, era algo que le fascinaba, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así, tenía poder, era agresivo, pero tenía un "swing" agradable, el bajista no era malo, de pronto sintió ganas de pedir una cerveza y sacar un cigarrillo, pero como no sabía consumir alcohol ni fumaba declinó esa opción, le sonrió a Yami, era la primera vez que pasaba un tiempo agradable con ella, sin tensión, sin nadie alrededor, y pensó: _si no me gustase Lala y Haruna en verdad caería por ti._

Pagaron, salieron, compraron un helado y regresaron a la casa de Yuuki, al llegar Rito le extendió un CD y le dijo: -_Ten, es para ti, es bueno para escuchar mientras lees, es rock, americano, A Perfect Circle, te recomiendo "the noose" y "the package"- _Sonreía de oreja a oreja y le veía fijamente a los ojos, Yami apreció eso, no sabía mucho de música pero era agradable que le recomendasen algo, lo tomó dijo gracias y se fue, Rito supo que aunque no lo hubiese expresado estaba feliz por ello, lo adivinó en sus ojos.

Entró a la casa, saludó a Mikan, fue a su cuarto, era tarde, cuando entró vio a Lala allí, en su cama escuchando uno de sus discos de Funk, cuando ella le vio se abalanzó sobre él y le dijo, _te estaba esperando..._

* * *

**Fin del Cap 4, luego, pronto, no en más de un mes habrá otro cap y un poco de erotismo en él.**

**UnopuntoCinco fuera.**


	6. See You Space Cowboy

"Bien, comprendo ¿Seis millones dijiste?"

Momo estaba sentada en un parque de la ciudad, un hombre de traje azul con cabello alborotado que fuma un cigarro está junto a ella, él ha formulado la pregunta.

Momo asiente con la cabeza.

"Seis millones es mucho ¿Por qué tanto?" El hombre sacude su cigarro para dejar caer la ceniza, más que hacerlo por esta razón lo hace por costumbre.

"Digamos que es un asunto muy personal, Vaquero".

"Okey ¿Escuchaste Jet? ¡Seis putos millones!" Dijo el hombre mientras le hablaba a su intercomunicador. Dejó caer su colilla vacía, la aplastó con el tacón de su tabaco.

"Fuerte y claro, Spike ¿dónde anda Faye?"

"Fue a buscar comida y armas"

"Okey, Vaquero" Dijo Momo, te dejo el resto.

Spike se levantó, agachó la cabeza, buscó el lugar donde se supone que estaría su compañera.

"Faye."

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cuánto va a ser?"

"Seis millones, pero, mmm, no sé, es demasiado, tengo un mal presentimiento."

"Marica…"

"Como sea… ¡Hey! Quiero un espagueti Alfredo y un Savignon Blanc, por favor" Dijo Spike mientras le tomaban la orden.

"Me da un plato de mollejas en crema de champiñones y… mmm, ¿Tiene Tequila?"

"Me temo que no"

"Odio los países orientales" Susurró Faye.

"Kalúa estaría bien, entonces."

El restaurant en el que estaban ahora tenía un ambiente elegante, una banda de Jazz versionaba "Minor Swing" de Django Reinhardt, en la mesa de al lado de ellos una pareja discutía en voz baja.

Ellos estaban en la terraza del techo.

Faye vestía un vestido rojo, ajustado, revelaba sus pechos grandes y sus largas piernas, no comió mucho, pero sí bebió lo suficiente, Spike al contrario comió más y sólo se tomó media botella de vino, faltaba un día para el trabajo, aún podían relajarse un poco, Faye sacó su uno de sus pies de sus zapatos, comenzó a coquetear con Spike, no se llevaban muy bien, no eran amantes, pero ya qué, hacía un buen rato que había tensión sexual entre ellos, fueron a un hotel, la gente se alarmó, pensaban que los gritos de Faye eran una mala señal, pero no, eran una pareja saludable, muy saludable, Spike habría probado cada centímetro del sexo de Faye, ella le habría devuelto el favor, él le habría dominado, primero ella arriba el veía rebotar sus firmes tetas, ella gritaría extasiada, a veces iban más lento, a veces habían acelerones, después ella se sentaría en su regazo y el jugaría con sus eréctiles pezones, ella mordería una almohada, al final era una lucha por ver quién sucumbía a quién, ella trataría de ser agresiva pero él mostraría que no sólo era un buen cazarrecompensas, al final fumarían más, y saldrían al terminar, sólo sexo, nada más, el amor es para los tontos.

Ellos eran la viva imagen del Jazz.

* * *

"Rito, quiero que pasemos un rato juntos."

Lala estaba sobre él, en su cama, su cabello caía desde su cabeza hasta el pecho de Yuuki, estaba sentada en su cadera, él sentía sus nalgas, su sexo, su cola, ella olía bien, parecería que se acabara de bañar.

"…"

"Te veo triste últimamente, Rito".

"…"

"Verte triste me saca de onda"

"eh…"

"Por eso hoy quiero…"

"Lala…"

"…"

"Debo ir a bañarme, Lala, luego haremos, lo que sea que vayamos a hacer"

Lala se quedó sentada, sentía sus panties, mojadas, agachó su cabeza. Suspiró.

Rito parecía dirigirse al baño, dudó por un momento, bajó las escaleras, saludó a Mikan, estaba sentada en la sala, veía una película acerca del líder de una pandilla aficionado a Beethoven que era traicionado, llevado a prisión por asesinato, llevado a una clínica en la que "curaría su maldad" mostrándole imágenes explícitas de violencia, violaciones, guerra, miles de cosas, un método de tortura, sí, él sería "curado de su maldad" aunque a cambio desarrolló una aversión a la violencia y al sexo que le causaban nauseas, sería un ciudadano libre, pero sería despreciado por su familia, traicionado por sus "groogs", gente habría de tomar venganza en su contra, trataría de suicidarse, el gobierno sería escandalizado…

Rito se sentó a su lado, no dijo nada, veía la película con ella, ya era tarde, pero era un fin de semana, no importaba, Mikan sonrió se recargó en su hermano y siguió viendo la película, hacía un rato que no pasaban un tiempo de calidad a solas, demasiado ruido y desorden había en sus días, era un buen momento, se sentía justo como volver a escuchar una canción favorita después de meses.

"Esta película es rara…"

"Me gusta, dicen que es de los "clásicos del cine"…."

"Según la caja no deberías verla, es para mayores de edad"

"Según las leyes no deberíamos vivir solos, Rito"

"…"

"No dejes que una simple regla te diga cómo debes ser.

"Mikan, mejor trae un poco de café, Lala trajo un poco"

Mikan sonrió, se levantó y lo hizo, no porque fuese su hermano, sino porque era su amigo, ella sabía que no siempre la familia van a ser amigos.

"¿No le hiciste caso a Lala? Te estaba esperando desde la tarde"

"Es difícil, Mikan, no es como si fuese sólo a decir "Okey, a la chingada, vamos a coger""

Esa elección de palabras sorprendió a Mikan, por alguna razón el que lo dijese de esa manera le comunicaba de manera más efectiva su punto, Rito no era una persona así, era un cobarde, así que en lugar de regañarlo por el lenguaje solamente dijo "Entiendo".

La película terminó, Rito daba un último sorbo a su tercera taza de café, se quedó sentado junto a su hermana mientras simplemente observaban el televisor sin en verdad prestarle atención, era una noche fresca de septiembre y el frío se filtraba por algún punto de la casa.

"Me voy a bañar, Mikan, nos vemos luego"

"Sí…"

Rito caminaba lentamente hacia el baño, se quitó la playera en las escaleras, vio que Nana platicaba con Mea por Skype, Lala escuchaba la radio, parecía que había algo de Wagner, Momo no se veía por ningún lado.

Entró, llenó la bañera con agua caliente, se limpió el cuerpo, era todo un ritual que debía ser cumplido al pie de la letra, al menos es lo que él pensaba, se metió a la bañera, se relajó, cerró los ojos, afuera el alumbrado público daba suficiente iluminación como para necesitar encender las luces así que se dio un baño a media luz, había desarrollado esa costumbre últimamente, le permitía concentrarse en simplemente nada.

Por un momento pensaba en Lala, en verdad la quería, era hermosa, inteligente y una excelente persona, pero también estaba Haruna, Haruna era su primer interés romántico, guapa, delicada, femenina, con una belleza tradicional japonesa muy elegante, era casi la magnus opus de quien fuese que había creado la tierra ¿Dr. Manhattan tal vez?

Lo que sigue es confuso, Rito traga saliva y apenas hace un ruido, se oye una voz femenina un tanto malvada, un susurro apenas, una risa con malicia.

"Yuuki Rito, te he estado vigilando".

"… Nemesis…" Dijo rito apenas dándose cuenta de la reciente situación.

"Yup- Vi los ojos de lujuria de la princesa, posee unas tetas considerables ¿No?"

"…" Rito no quería responder, sabía que lo que decía Nemesis era cierto pero no quería decirlo.

"Bueno, como sea, vine a mostrarte cómo es que debes usar a una mujer, o más bien, cómo debes ser usado"

A este punto Nemesis está completamente desvestida, aumentó a propósito el tamaño de las curvas de su cuerpo para molestar aún más a Yuuki.

"Son así de grandes ¿Verdad?" Le dijo acercando sus pechos a la cara de Rito

"Mira, tócalas… o ¿Tienes miedo?"

"…."

"Mira, lo que debes hacer cuando la situación se ofrezca es algo así…" Nemesis tomó la mano del joven y la acercó a su entrepierna.

"Masajear así… Oohhh, Sí, así."

"ugh" Rito quería desaparecer del mundo, eso era deplorable.

"Tal vez mover un poco tus dedos en un círculo… *gemido* así harás que se ponga aún más ¡ungh! Mojando" Nemesis ahora respiraba con dificultad, tenía sostenido firmemente a Rito.

"Estás haciendo que en verdad pase algo allí abajo, deberías sentirte honrado *gemido* Parece que ahora también tú estás, ungh, comenzando a dejarte llevar" Nemesis seguía dándose placer con la mano del joven, pero era su cara de vergüenza lo que más la calentaba.

"Incluso podrías meter uno o dos dedos en ella, ahhh! Eres bueno en esto, parece que no eres tan plano como pensaba que lo eras…"

"Oh, Carajo, por qué no aparece Momo justo en este momento" Era en lo que Rito pensaba, se sentía humillado, pisoteado, usado, y sabía que era lo que Nemesis quería, quería hacerle perder todo su sentido de seguridad, ella lo había dicho.

*Bang*

Nemesis escucha el sonido de un disparo, rápidamente viste sus ropas y cambia a su aspecto plano normal, le da más facilidad de movimiento, cae en el patio de los Yuuki, los vecinos del vecindario se alarman, no es normal escuchar balazos por allí, algunos no se atreven ni a moverse.

Lala quiere salir a ver qué pasa, Momo la detiene, le explica la situación, Lala asiente, en el patio de los Yuuki se ve la sombra de Nemesis, se encuentra con el hombre con el que Momo hablaba el día anterior, Nemesis se prepara para una pelea, convierte su brazo en una cuchilla delgada pero dura, con la otra sostiene una espada, Spike detiene uno de sus golpes con su pistola, el otro con la suela de su zapato, en ellos lleva una placa de metal, aunque se haya sorprendido con esa habilidad de su objetivo no pierde el control sobre la situación, desenvaina una katana que brilla con un color púrpura con cada golpe, Nemesis aprovecha su tamaño para escabullirse y mantenerlo a raya, no habla, si le disparó sin avisar quiere decir que no tiene intenciones de platicar, Rito observa desde su ventana, Nemesis brinca hacia los tejados de las casas, está tratando de huir mientras piensa en cómo acabar con este enemigo, Spike hace lo mismo, pero antes de ellos habla mediante un intercomunicador en su camisa "hazlo Faye!."

Faye brinca desde un árbol, mientras descarga toda su arma hacia su objetivo, su intención no es lastimarle, aunque eso sería excelente, sino sorprenderle, Faye no se acerca demasiado y deja que Spike sea quien le confronte, una bala pasa rozando el hombro de Nemesis, no está asustada, pero no está controlando la situación, trata de permanecer con la sangre fría, finalmente un golpe con la cacha de una espada la deja fuera de combate.

"Faye, ya acabamos…"

"Sí, esa puta casi me corta!"

Spike reflexionaba en torno a la palabra "Puta"…

"Mea, no vas a intervenir?" Preguntaba Yami quien observaba junto a Mea desde una distancia considerable.

"No, últimamente, sentía que ya no debía seguir las órdenes del amo… digo Nemesis"

"¿Por qué?"

"En verdad no lo sé"

"Comprendo…"

* * *

"Soy Zastin, jefe de la guardia real de Deviluke, me llevaré a este criminal"

Mientras colocaba una especie de collar en el cuello de Nemesis, esto bloquearía el control que tiene sobre las nanomáquinas que le permiten modificar su cuerpo.

"Bueno, Vaquero, has hecho tu trabajo, Nemesis está acusada de Asesinato, corrupción de menores, conspiración para asesinato, y últimamente, acoso sexual…" Esta última parte la dijo con un suspiro al final de la frase.

"Y la paga? ¡Esa puta casi me corta!" Exclamó Faye.

"Cálmate, Faye…"

"Sí, su dinero será mandado a la cuenta del Bebop, más una paga extra por hacerlo en poco tiempo".

"De hecho, Yo misma habría acabado con ella, pero…"

"¿Pero…?" preguntó Faye.

"Soy una dama" Dijo Momo con una sonrisa un poco burlona.

Faye iba a decir algo… lo olvidó, sacó un cigarro, lo prendió y trató de relajarse.

"Vámonos Faye, me aburre este planeta, Grácias, Señorita."

"Sí…"

Momo veía como el Warfish despegaba, aceleraba, y salía de órbita…

Se quedó sola, parada en el tejado de los Yuuki.

"See you Space Cowboy"…


	7. Turn Me On

Capítulo Siete.

No me pertenece To love ru.

Den reviews! Coño! Por favor.

A Petición estoy haciendo los caps más largos.

* * *

Momo observaba el cielo de verano, pronto otoño, la Luna resplandecía exageradamente con toda la luz reflejada del astro mayor, Zastin se despedía, ella respondía sin pensarlo como una recepcionista de hotel, se sentó en el techo de su actual residencia, el viento hacía bailar su cabello, el clima era frío, ya pasaba de las doce de la madrugada.

De alguna manera sentía una especie de culpa por haber hecho lo que acababa de hacer, consideraba a Mea como una amiga y Nemesis era una de las pocas personas que estaban allí para Mea, fuese una buena o mala influencia estaba fuera de la discusión, y aun sabiendo esto había contratado a personas que privasen de su libertad ¿Qué diría Mea? ¿Le culparía? ¿Le dejaría de hablar? Muchas cosas en qué pensar, había actuado impulsivamente y hasta cierto punto de manera egoísta, sintió una especie agrura…

"Ahhh" suspiró una y otra vez…

Lala subió a donde su hermana, se acercó por detrás sin decir nada, supuso que ella ya sabía que estaba allí, se sentó a su lado, llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho y descansó su quijada en las rodillas, olía a durazno, su pijama hacía visibles sus pezones erectos por el frío.

"Entonces, Momo ¿Dices que todo esto fue tu idea?" preguntó Lala en un tono que en vez de tratar de confirmar trataba de iniciar una conversación.

"Sí… era algo que creía que debía hacer"

"Ya veo" Lala no tenía por qué cuestionar los valores de su hermana, al menos eso pensaba "Eso lo comprendo, pero ¿cómo es que esta amiga de Yami es tan peligrosa?" Lala mantenía un tono suave.

Momo le explicaría varias cosas, del plan de Nemesis para que Yami asesinase a Rito, que de esta manera (según ella) se liberaría el mentado "Darkness" de Konjiki no Yami, que si bien no sabía que era tampoco quería saberlo, de cómo había manipulado a Mea para acercarse a Rito, de cómo gustaba de acosarle, no mencionó tampoco su "Harem Plan" ni su amor por Rito, aunque Lala ya lo habría supuesto y confirmado, Lala no era tonta, había pasado ya suficiente tiempo en la tierra para poder leer mejor las emociones de la gente en general, Lala pensaba y meditaba sobre el asunto, no era como si el asunto tuviese más claroscuros pero, como quien apenas ve cómo se resuelve una ecuación de segundo grado, trataba de visualizar todo el panorama completo, se olvidó de ello por un momento.

Se hacía tarde, Lala comenzaba a bostezar, pero Momo aún se sentía inquieta.

"Hey, hermana..." Dijo en una voz apenas audible

"¿Qué pasó, Momo?" Preguntó con ojos adormecidos

"… Me… Me gusta Rito-san" Dijo un poco insegura.

Si bien solía meterse a la cama de Rito por las noches desde un tiempo atrás, el confesarlo como tal era distinto, alguien podría pensar que sólo lo hacía como una travesura, a lo mucho por placer propio, pero todo eso era algo muy distinto al amor como tal.

"…"

La luz de la luna hacía brillar los verdes ojos de Lala, le daba un aspecto azulado a la piel.

El viento, movía su cabello en dirección occidental.

Su expresión facial cambió por un segundo.

Abrió los ojos en un tono de sorpresa.

Golpeó los dedos en el techo.

Miró hacia abajo.

Se mordió la uña del pulgar de la mano izquierda.

Sonrió, la sonrisa hablaba por sí misma: "comprendo".

"Pues díselo, Momo"

Momo nunca había pensado en ello.

Nunca había pensado en realmente serle honesta.

El amanecer se precipitaba sobre Sainan, era otra fría mañana de septiembre, Mikan encendía la radio, desde hacía más de tres meses había acostumbrado a cocinar con la música de la radio, sonaba algo de Al Green, la verdad no estaba poniendo nada de atención a la música, era tiempo de levantarse a hacer la comida para todos los gorrones en su casa.

No pensaba en ellos como tal, pero le pareció graciosa la idea.

Momo estaba bañándose sin pensar en nada, quería sólo sentir el agua caliente abriendo sus poros.

Lala no se despertaba aún al igual que Nana.

Rito tenía planeado dormir hasta el mediodía, ir a ver a su papá y tontear un rato pero el hambre le ganó y por más que intentase ya no podía volver a dormir pero aun así no se levantaba de su cama, seguía observando el techo y escuchaba los pasos al otro lado de la puerta, pronto su hermana habría de llamar para el desayuno o tal vez Celine llegara antes y trataría de jugar con él, tal vez sería Momo, podría ser cualquier cosa.

Lo que sea que fuese no importaba, Rito no tenía ganas de nada.

Momo salió al patio y disfrutaba del viento del verano tardío, era una mañana soleada pero fresca, escuchó un pinzón por algún lado, veía a las amas de casa barrer las hojas de las entradas de sus casas, el otoño parecía llegar un poco antes.

Se quedó recargada en la pequeña barda de la entrada mientras contemplaba todo sin prestar atención a nada, su mente comenzaba a divagar ¿debería hacer lo que Lala le había dicho? ¿Qué diría Rito? ¿Era en verdad tan fácil? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho desde un principio? Pero lo más importante en ese momento era: comer.

El desayuno fue extraño, Mikan no se esforzó demasiado porque terminaron comiendo arroz blanco con cerdo frito y verduras, y la verdad es que no quedaba demasiada carne así que no pudieron comer tanto como estaban acostumbrados, había una atmósfera amigable…

"¿Qué pasó ayer por la noche Momo?" Preguntó Nana, aunque Mea ya le había dicho qué había pasado quería simplemente confirmarlo.

Momo le explicó fluidamente.

Mikan alzó una ceja en señal de admiración, habría parecido algo egoísta o impulsivo de parte de Momo, pero ella no lo veía así, de hecho pensaba que se necesitaba coraje para hacer algo así, por un momento pensó que en realidad Momo no podía ser alguien malo para su hermano, al final, si en verdad le gustaba era una mujer correcta y dedicada, y si no estaba enamorada de él al menos sería una excelente amiga con quién contar. Mikan dio un último y delicado sorbo a su té, a diferencia de Rito que bebía su segunda taza de café, ella prefería el sabor elegante, destilado y sutil del té japonés

Nana seguía haciendo preguntas, de vez en cuando cuestionaba los métodos de Momo o sus verdaderas intenciones, Momo no difería con Nana, incluso ella misma se cuestionaba la moralidad de sus actos y parecía que Nana estaba preocupada de qué sería de Mea ahora. Sus intenciones eran buenas, así que le dejó seguir hablando, pero llegó un punto en el que ya no ponía atención.

Un rato después Lala estaba sentada a un lado de Rito viendo la televisión, era una retransmisión de Cowboy Bebop, Rito miró el reloj, era casi mediodía, quería seguir en ese estado de aletargamiento con Lala a su lado, no era malo, era cómodo, pero aun así tenía que salir de allí.

"Lala ¿Quieres venir al estudio de mi papá conmigo? Hoy tiene un día libre, así que dijo que podía pasar a saludar un rato y que no me iba a poner a hacer nada" Era extraño para él hablar así.

"Sí, de hecho quería preguntarte si querías ir al parque un rato… ¿Le digo a Momo que venga con nosotros?" Lala no sabía por qué habría dicho eso.

"Sí" Rito no pudo pensar en otra respuesta. Ya se había acostumbrado a que Momo pasase la mayor parte del tiempo con él, reflexionó por un segundo, quien no supiese su situación actual habría de suponer que Momo era su novia, un mal entendido, no es que le pareciera desagradable la idea, de hecho Momo le parecía hermosa, pero sería un malentendido con el que no quisiera lidiar, ya tenía a Lala como su amor platónico y últimamente pensaba que su relación podría ir más allá.

Era uno de esos días flojos, Nana no se encontraba a la vista, tampoco Mikan, tal vez habrían ido con Mea y Yami respectivamente. Mikan habría llevado a Celine con ella.

Fue una caminata lenta, eran las doce del día pero el clima estaba nublado.

Al llegar al estudio de Saibai Yuuki, padre de Mikan y Rito, se encontraron con una escena extraña: Zastin estaba usando una camisa de mangas largas y un pantalón negro de vestir, y Yuuki en su atuendo normal: una playera negra y unos jeans azules, estaban bebiendo cerveza.

"Pues sí, como te decía, Zastin, lo único interesante que se publica en la Jump SQ es To Love-Ru Darkness" Decía el manga-ka.

"¿Qué hay de Rosario + Vampire Season II?" Replicaba Zastin mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

"Lo que pasa es que antes llevaba un buen camino en el que mezclaban la comedia romántica con la acción, ahora se volvieron cualquier otro título de acción" Dijo Saibai mientras prendía un cigarro. Era un cigarro sin filtro, aparte del sabor, siempre pensó que los cigarros sin filtro daban una sensación de ser rudo, como un Clint Eastwood.

"Sensei, el manga que usted dibuja es de acción también ¿Cómo puede despreciar un título de acción?" Zastin tenía un punto.

"Es que hay títulos de acción interesantes y originales, como ese que ahora anda tanto de moda, Shingelki no Kyojin… o algo así, ¡Ah, pero si son Rito y sus novias!" Un saludo poco sutil, Zastin no pudo contener una carcajada, sabía que Rito era algo popular.

Rito entró con una sonrisa y se sentó en un sofá, se llevaba bien con su padre, y eso le gustaba.

"Buenas tardes, Rito-papá." Dijo Lala.

"Buenas tardes, suegro" Dijo Momo con una sonrisa pícara.

"Sí… Buenas tardes, Rito, hubieses avisado que iban a venir, habría arreglado un poco el lugar"

"Pero si cuando nos pides que vengamos siempre está desordenado" Rito ya podía darse el lujo de ser un poco bromista con su padre.

Los cuatro rieron, Saibai le ofreció a si hijo una cerveza alegando que ya tenía la edad para hacerlo, Rito dijo que aún no era mayor de edad, su padre replicó que no era a esa edad a la que se refería. Al final Rito no aceptó, tomaba un té negro.

Zastin les dio algunas noticias del rey a las princesas, ellas preguntaron que dónde había estado, que no le había visto últimamente, él dijo que como no era un personaje principal sus apariciones eran cortas, ellas no entendieron, no decidieron preguntar más allá.

Al final el cuarto se había impregnado de humo de cigarro y olor a cerveza, no era un ambiente malo, era agradable, amigable.

Después de unas horas, Zastin dijo que tenía que irse, que debía atender a una junta editorial donde se consideraría publicar su nuevo manga "Saga" acerca de una pareja de planetas distintos que están en guerra y se odian mutuamente, que al tener una hija son perseguidos por mercenarios contratados por los gobiernos de ambos planetas para que no se dé a conocer a la luz pública.

"Rito-papá" también debía irse, según él, era domingo de Jazz en su bar favorito donde habría de reunirse con otros compañeros mangakas. Les dejó a los tres solos en su estudio.

Ya comenzaba a ser de noche, Rito revisó entre los discos de su padre, encontró algo de Nujabes, el famoso compositor de hip-hop instrumental, se recostó en una silla giratoria y sólo escuchaba la música. Lala conversaba con Momo. Para los tres había sido un buen día: después de los sucesos del día anterior se sentía bien relajarse un poco. Rito salió a un balcón, pero no sin antes cambiar la música, había encontrado el soundtrack de Cowboy Bebop.

Ya era de noche, y como estaban en un tercer piso tenía una buena visión de la ciudad: vio el río que atravesaba la parte norte de la ciudad, el metro, los vecindarios de conveniencia social construidos como si fuesen una maqueta para un proyecto de escuela media.

Momo se acercó por detrás de él, se pegó, ella olía bien ¿Por qué carajo es que siempre las mujeres podían oler bien? Para Rito este era uno de los grandes misterios de la vida. Momo le explicó el qué y cómo contrató a los cazarrecompensas.

Rito asintió, pero él sabía que ella no llegaría tan lejos sólo para eliminar a Nemesis porque "ponía en peligro el plan harem".

Le preguntó que si eso era en verdad la razón.

Momo supo que debía decir la verdad ahora.

"Verás, Rito, lo hago esto, porque…" no sabía cómo seguir con esa frase.

Rito escuchaba respetuosamente.

"Todo esto, del plan harem, sí, lo sé, suena tonto e incluso un poco fantasioso, y he dicho que lo hago para hacerlas a todas felices, y sí, es una de las metas, pero la verdad es que lo hago por mi propio egoísmo" Momo hablaba en un tono de voz un poco más bajo ahora, agachó la cabeza.

"No lo digas como si fueses una especie de villano arrepentido, me hace sentir mal" Dijo Rito.

"Lo que quería decir, es que, en realidad hago esto, porque ¡Porque me gustas!"

"Ya Lo había sospechado, Momo" Dijo Rito con una sonrisa.  
Momo se confundió ¿Qué significaba esa sonrisa? Tal vez le alegraba saber eso.

"…No sé cómo sentirme ahora que lo he admitido" Dijo Momo, su corazón latía muy rápido, obviamente estaba emocionada, nerviosa, era más que meterse en su cama por las noches. Pensó en aquella ocasión en que lo había llevado a la bodega del gimnasio y le había dado pánico lo que podría pasar en aquel momento, se sonrojó un poco, Rito la vio fijamente, ella no se daba cuenta que la estaba observando porque tenía la cabeza fija en sus pies, había silencio, un silencio mortal, un silencio que llegaba a los más profundos sentimientos escondidos en las raíces de la adolescencia, Rito no sabía qué hacer. Tuvo un impulso, ahora era un poco más impulsivo que de costumbre, no sabía por qué, la abrazó, Momo se sorprendió, lo empujó hacia una pared y le besó, Lala los veía desde dentro del estudio y no se sintió celosa o algo parecido, de hecho no le importaba mucho, eran dos de las personas a quienes más quería en la vida, se sintió bien.

Rito no estaba dentro de sí, continuó con el beso, ambos cayeron sentados al suelo, Momo tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el alrededor de su cadera, ambos seguían con el beso, ahora era diferente que hace algunos días, antes había sido algo sin razón, ahora se entendía, si bien no habían dicho nada ambos sabían que se deseaban, respiraban pesadamente, Momo tenía sus piernas alrededor de su cadera, comenzaba a jalar su cabello, la escena parecía no tener un fin pronto, Momo lo recostó en el suelo…

Rito supo en ese momento que no había vuelta atrás. Pero ya daba igual.

"But if you think you're gonna get away from me  
You better change your mind  
Because you're going home  
You're going home with me tonight"

Turn Me On - Cocorosie

* * *

Próximo capítulo en una semana.

Unopuntocinco se va.


End file.
